Dragonball: RPG Rebirth - The Omake Files
by Klldarkness
Summary: Omakes, Ideas, random bullshit. See Dragonball: RPG Rebirth if none of this makes sense!
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 0** : Omakes

* * *

 **Omake 1 - Party on Bara!**

 **Planet Vegeta - Age 780**

I was in the middle of doing push-ups when Bara entered the gym as well.

"Hey, Kll!" He called over.

"Hey Bara," I say, as I hop to my feet. "I was actually just thinking about you. Could we try something really quickly?"

"Uuh...Sure?" He replied, giving me a weird look.

"Alright, one second," I say, before staring off into space.

' _Send Bara an Invite!_ ' I thought.

Nothing happened.

"Uh...Join team? Team up? Link? Multiplayer? Form Party?..." I said out loud, staring off into the distance.

"K-kll? Are you okay buddy?" Bara asks, but I don't hear him.

"Huh. I was sure that would work. It worked in all the Naruto Gamer Fanfiction I read. Odd." I say, before looking back down at Bara. "Nevermind, man!"

"Uh. What's a Naruto?" He asks.

"Never you mind!" I call, as I run from the gym.

* * *

 **Omake 2 - Legend...dary…**

 **Planet Vegeta**

My eyes open, as I feel a bright surge of energy fill my body. Dying was such a hassle, but after three lives, I had finally pulled it off. With one simple purchase, I was awakening as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Knowing that the ability increases in strength by use, I decided to skip out on buying the perk to jump straight to 5 years old. This time, I was starting as a baby.

I opened my eyes to a pretty gross scene, I won't go into much of an explanation on that, but suffice it is to say that I will never be able to look my mother in the eye. I was quickly cleaned off, and placed in an incubator. I could sense almost the entire planet around me, and even several Power Levels far off into space. I couldn't wait to start using my newfound powers. I was growing tired, however, so I closed my eyes to sleep…

An unknown time later, I opened my eyes to darkness. I could see nothing, I could feel nothing. I recognized this scene. Soon, I would be back at the title screen.

"Mother fucker!"

* * *

 **Omake 3 - Playing with Time…**

Coolers Army stretched out in front of me, the Strike Forces spread out behind me. I knew that I needed to do something, anything, to even the odds. Thankfully, I had prepared for just such an occasion. I pulled up the move creation screen, scrolling through till I found exactly what I needed.

 _Thank you for your purchase! Please use your new move responsibly!_

' _Oh, believe me game, I plan to._ ' I thought, as I started walking between the two groups.

"What are you doing, kid?" One called to me. "Planning to defect before the battle is even over?"

I smiled at them, as the battle raged far above. I raised my right hand, pointing just my index finger at them. A few at the front tensed, but with my Power Level sitting at just over 200k, they weren't very worried.

The world froze around me, not unlike when the game pauses, but I was able to move perfectly fine. Investing early in the **Oxygen** perks was obviously a good plan, as I no longer needed to breathe at all. For me, **Time Freeze** was a total game changer. I walked between the ranks of Coolers Army, carefully setting up my attack. It took a good while, but for me, time no longer held meaning.

I returned to where I originally stood, returning to exactly the same position. A slight pop and time resumed, with it a cacophony of noise. As the sharp, tiny beams of energy I placed at each of their heads slices through, I clench my fist.

"Kll-Genocide…" I say, as they all drop, dead before they even hit the ground. "...Fuck! Why do I keep naming my moves after myself?!"

* * *

 **Omake 4 - Coming together…**

 **Planet Vegeta**

"So let me get this straight…" Bara said, after hearing my explanation. "We do a dance, at the same time, and somehow that fuses us together for a bit, making a warrior of untold power?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but it does actually work. I can prove it if you simply try it with me." I explain.

"I mean, it's worth a shot I guess. What do I do?" He asks/

I move into the first position, lowering my Power Level to match his own exactly. He mirrors me on the other side, as we slowly go through the motions. It takes about 15 minutes, but eventually, it seems that we've gotten it down just right.

"Alright, so, as we move, everything needs to be in sync. Breathing, heartbeat, even blinking! Everything needs to be perfect. You ready?" I ask.

"Yep!" He replies, getting into position a few feet from me.

First position! "Fu!"

Second position! "Sion!"

Third position! Our fingers tap, perfectly in sync, our Power Levels perfectly in sync.

"Haaaa!" We yell, our movements and voices a fusion of motion and noise.

There is a blinding flash of light and a pulling sensation. My body is both on fire and frozen solid. I can feel myself melting, melding, transforming. What feels like an hour is but seconds, as the world reorients around me. I can feel energy coursing through my body like never before, as though it is but an extension of myself. With a slight push, my hair flashes golden, bioelectricity forming along my body. My energy explodes around me, large gouges in the ground forming around me for miles.

"Woah…" I say, my voice a mixture of my own, and Bara's. "This is...unreal."

My Power Level, normally near 40B as a Super Saiyan 2, has jumped to near 450B.

"Yes...with this power, even Buu will be defeated," I say as I shadowbox a bit.

"Hmm...now to think of a name…Bll? KBara? Barall?" I ponder. "No...I shall be called, Kara."

I shadow box a bit more, studying the effects of Fusion. There is a countdown in my HUD, showing how long the Fusion has left. I can also tell that just by thinking it, I can end the Fusion as needed. After a few minutes of fucking around, I end the Fusion. The process reverses itself, spitting me to the left, and Bara to the right.

"Holy shit man...that was a rush!" I say, as soon as I'm back on my feet.

Bara gets to his own feet, giving me a weird look. "Kll?"

"Yeah?" I reply, checking over myself.

"The fuck is a HUD?"

I blink several times.

' _Fuck._ '

* * *

A/N: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to my second ever post to Fanfiction net! This is mostly going to be Omakes, ideas, and random shit that I didn't want to pad my word count in the official story with.

Feel free to follow, favorite, and review with your thoughts! I also plan to use this as a sounding board for future story ideas, so if you want a front row seat to potential new stories, this is where you'll get it!

Dragonball: RPG Rebirth is still on track for Chapter 24 to be posted this weekend(02/16/18), so keep an eye out for that.

I also want to take this moment to say thank you to all of my readers!

If you have an idea for an Omake you'd like to see, or perhaps a scene from the main story fleshed out, or perhaps written in a different way, leave it as a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Omake 1: A Mysterious Teammate...**

* * *

We appeared on a tall platform several hundred feet above a landscape that appeared to have been shorn from some planet and placed upon a pedestal. Beerus was sitting on a set of granite bleachers, waiting for us to arrive, a look of disdain on his face. I frown at him, before looking back towards Whis.

"Whis?" I asked, getting his attention. "Shouldn't our third team member be here by now?"

"Ah, quite right Kll," Whis replies, brandishing his Scepter. "One moment while I grab him."

The gem atop his Scepter glows, before an infinite expanse of energy blooms out, a sharp crack, a flash of light, and a man stood before us. I narrowed my eyes, taking in his appearance. I couldn't get a read on his Power Level, nor could I get an Observe to stick on him. I began to ask Whis who this guy was, but was interrupted by the announcer calling a start to the tournament.

"Kll?" Broly asked, "Do you think we stand a chance? The other fighters feel immensely powerful."

"I'm not sure...I think it depends on our teammate. If he's powerful, we have a fair chance." I reply, looking over at our teammate.

He seems to be staring off into the distance, his hair thick and long, nearly covering his face. After having spent over a decade around Saiyan's and their black hair, his sandy blond hair was a striking sight to see. He turns to look at me over his shoulder, perhaps sensing that I was staring.

"Like, don't worry man, we've got this. I'll be surprised if I have to use more than one percent of my power."

* * *

A/N: I'd apologize, but we both know I wouldn't mean it.


End file.
